Edge of Something
by portablechaos
Summary: Robin came closer until she was only inches away from him. She could feel his breath on her face, just a little more and his lips would be on hers.. "You have eyes that seem like they'd rather be smiling." This caught Bucky off guard. "What?" he asked. His voice was soft as were his eyes. She just smiled at him. He is going to break my heart, she thought. And im going to let him.
1. Chapter 1: The Shadow Man

Authors note: Hey youu! Thank you SOOO much for clinking on my story! First off, i want to warn you that there will be violence and a lot of cussing in this story so be ready for that. Also every now and then you might see these (( )) things and song names in em or notes from me. It its a song name that means i wrote that part listening to those songs in case you might wanna check em out. Also i want to warn you that English is not my first language so every now and then i'll make mistakes so please let me know if something is not clear. I'm all about productive criticisms, reviews and feedback so please don't hesitate to share your opinion with me. It actually motivates me to write faster when people leave reviews! So yeah!

Stay excellent and don't forget to be awesome!

* * *

Edge of Something 

Chapter 1: The Shadow Man

He had his head down but he was very aware of his surroundings. All the yelling and all the screaming only helped him concentrate. The smell of booze and cigarette smoke in the air… and of course the slight scent of blood.

The two guys he had followed here were quite drunk and you didn't really need super-soldier hearing to be able to hear what their destination was since they were very VERY loud about it.

"Its like Fight Club but better cuz we don't got to fight!" the tall slightly over weight guy said to his red headed friend and punched him on the shoulder jokingly "- Cheap beer, no cops, no nothing like that and we get to see dudes beat the shit out of each other!" the red head rubbed his shoulder and laughed a clumsy laugh "let go see some blood YO!" he yelled trying to sound tough.

Sounds good to me. he thought.

The guys had led him to the back door of a bar that was way too quiet for a Friday night. The ground was shaking with a beat that wasn't coming from the crappy speakers of the bar itself. He kept on watching them from the shadows, making sure nobody was watching him. They knocked at the back door 3 times stopped and knocked 2 more times. A big guy answered the door and asked them what the password was, the two drunk guys looked at each other like they were in front of the class without their pants on. The security guy let them suffer for a few more seconds that laughed. "Come in man there is no password. You two were ready to shit you pants hahaha-" the two started laughing a fake laugh and the door closed behind them.

He waited exactly 6 minutes then mimicked the exact movements of the idiots before him (minus the stupid expressions of their faces and the laughing)

The guy led him five floors down from rusty narrow stairs. Every step he took made big bump sounds that made the stairs vibrate.

*BUMP*

*BUMP*

The place was a big warehouse that had bad lighting all around. The speakers blasted the electronic kind of new age bullshit that he didn't understand or relate to... But even he had to admit; it had a good beat. ((songs i listened to here are: End Of Line/ Derezzed - Daft Punk)) The only spot you could see clearly was a cage in the middle that had bad unprofessional patchwork and bloodstains all over it. In the cage a MUCH bigger guy was beating up a small brownish boy that had tattoos all over him. The boy looked like he was ready to pass out. And soon enough he did. He was vomiting blood all over the pace and people loved it. The big guy kept beating him up even though he was already passed out. When the ref finally jumped in to stop the fight he took a couple of punches himself, but at least he managed to stop the blood bath. The whole place was packed with bloodthirsty adrenalin junkies that were high one every kind of drug.

Is this what you wanted? he asked himself.

He was about to walk out when a girl who had big puffy blond hair with dark eyeliner that made her look like a panda walked up to him and asked "What can I get you baby?" Having a closer look, he could tell she was way too young to be here, but the puncture scares on her arms made it clear that she had been here a while. Before he could say anything or do anything the little amount of light that in the room went out completely and a mans voice boomed from the speakers "Lady's and gentleman!" and everybody started to roar.

The owner of the voice was a short but buff, bold man in a white suit. He was under a spotlight in the cage. He chuckled at the microphone and looking around him "I know! Bull fucking shit am I RIGHT!?" he yelled and people went wild. "Lady's and gentleman my ass. Only REAL man comes here! Man who are thirsty for the TRUTH! MAN thirsty for BLOOD and WAR!" he yelled. As he pumped up the crowd, the winner of the last fight walked around the cage snarling at the crowd ready for his next victim.

Get up there and show him. He thought. Make him bleed. Give the crowd what they want and show them how sick they are for wanting it.

"…You know what this means right? This means next up it is the MAIN EVENT of the evening! Now! Get ready for our reigning! Defending! Undisputed champ! Alice!"

A small girl with dark short pixy cut hair walked in to the cage.

This doesn't look good. 

People were laughing and booing. They were calling out things like "Show her how a real man does it! Give her the night of her life" and "Beat that cunt down! She needs to learn her place" "yeahh in my bad" "ahahahhaha"

The waitress girl who was still next to him snickered and said "Just you wait. She'll show 'em. She always does." And she gave him a bottle of warm beer that he hadn't asked for and walked away.

The girl had a small frame but broad shoulders and a toned body that showed she had been doing this for a while now. Long legs and nice curves at the right places. She was wearing a black sports bra and form fitting black shorts. She had crimson hand wraps and that was about it.

The ref called the two fighters to the center of the cage; she walked up with a certain kind of confidence. She looked very… calm, for somebody who was about the fight a man twice her size. Nah, make that triple the size of her. Without waiting for a start or a sign from the referee, the big guy punched the girl on the gut and the girl briefly took flight and fell to the grown with a painful *fump*. The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' and this. The big guy started growling and yelling at the crowd something that sounded like "I'm the kind!" and gripped the fence of the cage and started rattling it.

So of course, he didn't see her coming.

Clichéd enough, the girl tapped him on the shoulder. And when he turned around she jumped and landed a right elbow on his jaw with perfect precision. She followed it up with a clean right hook and a leg sweep, while he was on his way down, with amazing speed she knead him exactly where she had elbowed him on the face before. That had him on his butt. Keeping her speed up she mounted him and started raining down punches and elbows. It was obvious that she wasn't strong enough to keep him there for too long before the shock factor went away. So before that could happen she got him in an arm triangle choke. The big guy didn't tap. So she squeezed harder and he passed out. The girl left the big man on the ground bettered and beaten like a rag doll. She stopped in the middle of the cage and looked around her with a straight face.

People went crazy; cursing, yelling, cheering, laughing…

She walked out of the cage without a word.

"I told you so." The waitress girl said to him walking up to him once again. She took the warm beer that he hadn't touched from his hands. "Can I get you another one babe?"

✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎

"MOTHERFUCKER!.."

"Woah woah Alice! Calm down im just trying to help here." Brandon teased his best friend holding his hands up as if to say I surrender, knowing how much she hated it when he used her stage name.

"Asshole… Stop calling me 'Alice'" the girl whined. "Fuuuck, my ribs hurt like a motherfucker!" she monad.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk… What a potty mouth" smirked Brandon. The girl jabbed him on the arm for it but it still earned him a smile. "jerk…" she murmured at her best friend.

"Punk" he winked at her and took one last carful look at her ribs. After some more cussing and yelling, he stated the obvious "Yup. You have a broken rib." Looking up at her "You know the drill, ice and whole bunch of pain killers and rest."

"Great" she whispered.

Now with a more serious face Brandon held her from her shoulders "Be thankful this was the only injury you got out of this Robin. Seriously, one of these days, the guy you fight is going to be more then steroids and freak strength and you are not going to be fast enough, what then?"

She got up looking at the ground, fixing her shirt that was pulled up and shrugged. This was the way it always was. Brandon worried and Robin shrugged. But of course in the end she always did what she wanted to do. She looked up at him and smiled "I did good though right?" He couldn't help but smile.

✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎ ✂✂︎

After a whole lot of begging and pleading Robin convinced Brandon that she could drive herself home. It wasn't that she minded his company, she just didn't like it when he hovered and when she got injured get got worried and hovered.

She stepped into the dark alley that led to where her car was parked. As she was walking she dropped her bag on the ground and cussed. She leaned down holding her ribs to get her bag and came up with a gun in her hands and pointed it right at the guy that was in the shadows.

"Ok dude, step out in to the light where I can see you."

As the man stepped out he held his arms up as if saying I surrender. "A gun?" he asked. He had a smooth voice for a creeper.

"I'm not working right now." She said. "What do you want from me? I have an ice bath and a box of pizza waiting for me at home."

"It's not me who wants something from you its them." He nodded at something behind her.

"Do you really think i'm going to fall for that?" she asked.

"Probably not." the man answered.

Just as soon as he said that she felt a hit on her jaw and dropping the gun, she fell to the ground. Everything was turning fuzzy and she saw two of everything. "fuuuuck…" she moaned with dizziness.

"Fuck indeed." Said the short bald announcer from the cage, approaching her as two of his goons held her up from her arms. She knew one of the man holding her was the big guy she beat today, he was basically growling at her ear.

"You don't want to do this Carlos." She said. God damn she was dizzy.

"Oh but I do 'Alice'" he hissed. "You were supposed to lose like a good little girl, remember our agreement? I offered you more then what you make by winning the god damn fight!" he said getting very close to her face. She could feel his breath on his face… not the nicest smell ever. "Look i'm being a good friend by saying this Carlos, not trying to hurt your feelings or something but MAN you breath stinks."

That earned her another punch in the gut. She was going to need a whole lot of ice and pain killers when she got home.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of your situation little girl, I had a lot of money on this fight. You. Cost. Me. Money." Carlos growled to her face.

She smirked trying to hide her pain "Too bad you bet on the wrong fighter."

That eared her another knee in the gut. When she looked up groaning with pain she saw a sick grin Carlos's face.

Uh oh. she thought.

"Hold her down good boys. I'll show her how to be a women." He said starting to take of his belt.

"Don't you dare you motherfucker! I will kill you! Do you hear me? I will ki-"

One of the man covered her mouth with his hand and they held her arms and legs down.

"What? You aren't going to scream? Well where is that fun in that?" asked Carlos unzipping his pants. He stood right in front of her casting a shadow over her. "Don't worry. You'll scream. I'll make sure you do."

"I think the lady made in clear she wasn't interested." Said a voice behind Carlos.

Robin bit down on the mans hand that was keeping her mouth covered and the man jumped up in pain freeing her and as soon as she got her leg free she kicked Carlos on his crotch as hard as she could. In the mean time the shadow man and yes that's what she called him in her head, lifted the other goon from the back of his neck without any effort and threw him to the other side of the ally. Having picked up her gun he shot her former opponent on the knee and turned to Carlos. Standing over the man that was still quivering in pain, he pointed the gun at him. There was no remorse in the shadow mans eyes.

"NO!" yelled Robin and tackled her savior, him not expecting this fell right next to her. She quickly rolled on top of him holding his hands down by his wrists. In the shock of what just happened the man just looked at her puzzled. He couldn't understand, that scum was going to rape her and she had protected him? Why?

But before anything could be asked or answered Bucky saw that Carlos was up now with the gun in his hands, pointing it at the girl. Without thinking Bucky rolled her over shielding her from the gun with his own body.

* * *

Authors note: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked ittt! As i said before reviews motivates me to write faster soo if you liked it, please do leave a comment!

See you next time! Stay awesome.


	2. Chapter 2: The Peculiar One

Authors note: Hey guys! Thank you for being here and reading the second chapter of my story! First off! If you see these (( )) things and a song names in them, that means this is the name of the song i listened to as i wrote this part in case you might wanna check it out. Also, English is not my first language so every now and then i'll make mistakes so please let me know if something is not clear.

And lastly I wanna thank the two lovely people who left me reviews! they made me so happy i wrote this whole part in one sitdown!

Stay excellent and don't forget to be awesome!

* * *

Edge of Something

Chapter 2: The Peculiar One

((Between Two Points feat. Swan by The Glitch Mob))

"I remember, I remember, I remember..."

Bucky was groggy and in pain. Both of which he wasn't used to being in. Well, the pain he could handle since he knew he was going to be healing soon enough but the fogginess? He hated it. He had decided he never wanted to feel groggy or fuzzy anymore. He wasn't going to forget again. Not with everything that had happened to him.

He was face down on what seemed like a wooden table and he could hear two voices around him moving fast with panic;

"My god Robin, what did you give him?!"

"Just a sedative!.. But you know, I didn't have any for humans so I used the one we use on… Mochi." She said sounding worried.

Brandon would flip the table if there wasn't a wounded man on it "Robin! Mochi is a goddamn 13 ft tall elephant! What the HELL were you thinking!?"

Bucky groaned as loud as he cold. All the yelling was echoing in his head. He pushed himself up ready to get himself out of this mess. Every fiber of his body was yelling at him, telling him to get up and leave, get somewhere safe.

"Wait how is he still awake? That's impossible" Brandon asked.

"My point exactly," sighed Robin "and that's not all." She added and as she pushed the man back down on the table gently shushing him. She lifted the blood stained blanket off the wounded mans body revealing a robotic metal arm.

"Damn…" was all Brandon said.

"Yup!" she said crossing her arms. "I got the bullet out and stitched him up as well as I could… but with the amount of blood he lost, he shouldn't be able to move at all." She added biting her nails. "And another thing… He keeps mumbling stuff. Like he keeps saying 'I remember'. What do you think that means?"

"Robin, we have to call this in." Brendon pleaded with her, urgency in his eyes. "NO." said Robin. "I haven't worked this hard to blow my cover because of a… small fender-bender."

"Small fender-bender? Robin! There is a man shot on your table. And he has a robotic metal arm! We have to call this in!"

With a loud bam the wounded man was on the floor trying to drag himself away from them as he kept on mumbling, "I remember" "I remember" "I remember."

Robin rushed over to the man and turned him around so his upper body was on her lap. His eyes were wild and angry, it was obvious he didn't know what was going around him thanks to the sedative. He searched hers eyes as though they contained all the answers to all his questions. His metal hand reached up at her as if to stroke her cheek but instead it wrapped around her neck.

"Robin, careful we don't know what or who we are dealing with here." Brandon warned.

But she just signaled him to be quiet. He wasn't squeezing. His grip was tight but still, she didn't think he meant to hurt her.

Robin as gentle as she can manage started to cradle the man, she got his hair away from his eyes and looked in to them. "Listen to me, its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe here, I promise. You are safe here."

His grip got softer. "Don't" the man choked out. Don't what? She thought. There was such anger in his eyes. "I won't" he choked out again. "You wont what?" she asked.

"Forget. I won't forget" the man said.

✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎

As always after a lot of convincing and arguing Robin convinced Brandon to keep his mouth shut and leave… Which was NOT easy.

The wounded man was now fully sedated and sleeping on her couch occasionally twitching and mumbling "I remember". She didn't want risk him getting up again and being alone so once she made sure he wasn't going to wake up any time soon, she decided to take a quick shower, cleaning all the blood and sweat of the day off of her.

She was damn tired and her body was killing her. But hey, at least she was clean now. She set on the floor leaning her back to the couch the man was sleeping on. She had looked for any kind of ID on him but nothing. Nothing to suggest who he was. Only thing she knew about him was that he had a metal arm, nice blue eyes and that he didn't want to forget. Oh and also the fact the he had saved her life. But why? She didn't want to think about what would happen if he wasnt there on time. She knew she could take care of herself, she has worked hard to be the kind of person who depended on people but this time she had screwed up and if it wasn't for the stranger she would have been dead. Maybe even worst.

Glancing over at his unexpected guest, she found herself looking at him, but like REALLY looking at him for the first time. For a man who was shot on the back and was sedated with drugs that could knock out a full-grown elephant, he looked good. He had a strong jaw line, sharp cheekbones, a straight nose and lips that looked like they were sculpted. Her eyes lingered on his lips a moment longer then she had intended.

She mentally slapped herself for that and looked around her massy apartment trying to detect a book that she might want to read again. After a while she gave up on that too and not knowing what do with herself, she turned on the TV on mute and watched Project Runway, eating cold pizza.

✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎✂✂︎

((Waking Dream-Natalie Walker))

Bucky held on for his dear life.

"Bucky!" Steve was coming for him. _Its going to be ok_ he thought. "Hang on! Grab my hand!" And Bucky reached out for him, just inches away from gripping his friends hand.. And then, he was falling.

"No!" Bucky jumped up. He was breathing heavily and he was sweaty. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and tried to slow down his breathing.

When he opened them up there was a girl standing right in front of him in sweatpants and a tank top.

"You ok?" the girl asked taking a sip from on of the mugs she was holding.

He looked at her, baffled… He looked around the place trying to understand where he was; the apartment they were in was a messy, small studio apartment with a high ceiling and big windows that covered one side of the apartment. There were books everywhere and besides that all he could see in the room was the couch he was on, a TV, a table that had bloody cloths and blood all over it, possibly his own, and a piano.

The girl approached him with a calm demeanor as though they have known each other for years and she set by his feet. She held out one of the mugs to him and asked "Coffee? You look like the type that liked their coffee black."

He took the coffee from her and looked at the drink. He felt like he had accepted a lot of drinks from peculiar women these past two days. As he set there looking at the coffee mug in his hands, he was very aware of the fact that she was still watching him.

"You might want to lean back Bucky, you don't want to rip your stitches." She said leaning back herself and taking another sip from her coffee.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"While you were asleep you kept on saying 'My name is Bucky' among other things." She said looking away. It made her feel like she had intruded on a private moment. "Oh" was all he said.

"What… did you give me?" Bucky asked her straightening himself up even more. His upper body was naked and he had bandages wrapped around his chest.

Quickly getting up "Umm… Just a sedative" she said. He frowned "Sedatives don't work on me."

"Yeahh ha ha!" She laughed nervously "Well It was a REALLLY strong sedative. Hey! Let me take a look at your wound, I should probably clean it up again."

Before he could say no she was already on him "I don't think im going to need that-" She cut him off "Of course you do, it'll be quick no worries, I'm used to doing thi-" She stopped talking.

"Your wound.. Its-" "Gone?" Bucky finished the sentence for her. He needed to get out of here.

He got up pushing the blankets off of him.

"Woah woah! Slow down dude, not so fast! You'll get dizzy!" She said getting up with him and sure enough he did. She quickly wrapped her hands around his waist and tried to steady him "Gotta wrap your hands around me here big guy, im not big enough to hold you up on my own." she added and Bucky did as he was told. She looked quite small next to him since he was tall and had quite broad shoulders and other stuff Robin tried not to think about. "You're tall." She giggled. Then mentally slapped herself for it.

Looking down in to the girls eyes "Your eyes, they are different colors." Said Bucky. One was a deep chocolate brown and the other was a dark shade of blue. It almost looked violet. "Yeah, your powers of observation are impeccable." She smirked. When he didn't say anything and just kept on looking in to hers with his own ice blue eyes, feeling herself blush she looked down, clearing her throat. "Um its called heterochromia iridum. It's a result of lack of pigment."

Without thinking about it Bucky reached for her face holding her chin and made her look at him once again. "It's beautiful." He said. It came out more like an observation then a compliment.

She smiled at him, this time not looking away. "Let's get you to lie down some more shall we? She said helping him sit back down.

Once he set down the dizziness seemed to fade. "You don't seem all the spooked my the fact that I healed fast." said Bucky with a fixed frown on his face. Robin smirked at this "It spooked me just as much as that did to be honest." She said pointing at his metal arm. "Oh- right." He said looking at his arm as though he had forgotten it was there.

"Yeah, look. Last night.. Thanks to you, I-" she looked down at her hands "I owe you. So as far as I know, you don't have to explain anything to me. Just stay here as much as you need and I wont ask any questions."

He kept on watching her. How was it possible that she wasn't spooked by him at all, maybe she knew something she was hiding from him?

She sighed loudly "Look man, in the past few year aliens invaded New York and a huge green man, a god, a guy that's supposed to be 90 and a their other extraordinary palls saved us all. So you are not the most impossible thing I've ever came across."

"You are a peculiar one" he said watching her closely.

"Said the man with the metal arm." She added.

* * *

Authors note: This is it for this one guys! Thank you for reading and of course, please please PLEASE! let me know what you think! Hearing back from you makes me want to write even more soo... yeah! :3

Till next time! Stay awesome!


End file.
